Dead Wolf Walking
by S J Armstrong 88
Summary: A short story about Amelia and Tray, for a change. This is set after chapter 2 of my story Dead Calm for those of you wondering what happened to Amelia. Still in the DALI Sookieverse.One shot.


_**Disclaimer: **__To my eternal sadness I don't own the rights to the Sookie Stackhouse Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters there in. _

_**Author's note: **__ (This is going to be in Amelia's PoV once again there is chaos thanks to her spell, but not in the way you might think. It's a (real) short set in the same world as __**Dead and loving it**__. Which I refer to as DALI for short). This is kind of an indulgence but ah well. I've been adding bits in between writing and plotting other stories._

8 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 8

I could feel the cool air on my cheek, the smell of the trees and the hint of moisture in the atmosphere. The grass beneath my paws was long and damp, it had rained recently and I sniffed appreciatively, I took a sniff of my companion's neck. Wolf mixed with a little Lynx (the aftershave not the species). He tilted his head to the left and opened his mouth, his long pink tongue lolled out and he seemed to be laughing at me. I tried to ask him what he was laughing about, but I only managed a brief yip. We were in the back yard; Tray walked over to his truck and peed on the wheels. Guys and animals always needing to mark their territory I thought to myself. I tried to cross my hind legs as I realised I needed to pee too. I heard my mate make a rough kind of bark I took to be a chuckle.

I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to whizz in front of him, so I ambled towards the woods behind the house. When I had first changed it took me a while to master four legs, Tray had still been in human form at that point and he had likened me to a new born deer, "uncoordinated and cute". I tried to squat as I would when I was in my usual body, but I didn't compensate for my front legs and I slipped landing squarely on my butt, I sat on my tail and let out a yelp. Tray shoved his head through the shrub to see what had freaked me out. I barked at him as her rolled his dark eyes at me. He was as impressive in his wolf for as in his human form and as strange as it sounds I felt the urge to jump him, I guess it doesn't count as bestiality if both parties are in animal form.

The power I felt in my limbs was amazing, but the black and white vision was kind of disconcerting. I lifted my head and caught a delicious scent on the breeze, I set off with a bound in that direction, I could hear Tray howl a warning behind me but I already had a lead and I wanted to be the first to find the intoxicating scent.

There was a clearing just before the cemetery, I silently padded closer to a shrub as I spotted my prey, an adult male rabbit nice and plump with a fluffy white stump for a tail. I could feel the saliva drip down my jaws. I kept crouched low; I could smell another wolf in the area and assumed that Tray had caught up. I judged the distance and took careful aim... unfortunately I wasn't the only one. I was on top of the rabbit when another furry form hit me roughly. The creature snarled and snapped at my ... ankles? I snapped back, feeling my hackles rise. Tray stepped in between the two of us and growled deep and low, I looked at the grey wolf on Tray's right. Female. Rival. I continued to growl. Tray show me what I thought was an exasperated look with his wolfish face. The grey female sat down, and so did my mate. I followed suit but I kept an eye on her. The three of us shared the rabbit together, and I was pleased to notice that Tray made sure I got the most tender parts.

After a while we walked to the small stream in the middle of the woods, I could smell, Panther, and Vampire and mouse, weird, as I bent to take a sip, I noticed the grey female sniff Tray's butt. That did it, I leapt towards her and reared up on my hind legs and swiped at her with my right front paw, it was the closest to a bitch slap I could get in this form. A small bloody scratch was across her muzzle, somewhere in my mind I registered that I had done something stupid.

She moved away and I heard the bone crunching, gloppy sound of the transformation I was used to hearing from Tray, the wolf was now a woman, lean but in her early forties her hair was grey as her fur and closely cropped, she looked like she might be tall if she were stood up, but she was still panting from the change and laying down to conserve her energy.

"That bitch" the woman began as she slowly sat up facing Tray, who was also changing back. "Committed a blood offence"

"She didn't know" Tray tried to explain.

"She is a Were, though she doesn't smell like any Were I've ever met"

"That's because she aint, so she can't be made to abide by our ways."

"How can she change form if she isn't like us?" grey haired woman growled.

"Because she's a hell of a witch and she wanted to understand me better by changing with me". Tray looked down into my eyes and smiled at me.

I looked up pitifully from where I sat next to Tray's leg and threw one paw over my muzzle and glanced up at the woman. She frowned and looked me up and down.

"Well it does explain the fur. Maybe you should keep your girlfriend away from our kind, not sure how it would go down if certain pack masters found out we weren't the only ones who could change. They might see witches as more of a threat."

"Trust me no one was meant to see her like this" Tray replied and I tried to look as contrite as I could. "But trust me witches who are already Were's are way more dangerous".

"Yeah I heard about that, were you there?" She asked.

"I was and it was brutal".

"Well I guess I'd better get back, I only stopped for a run because I hadn't changed in a while, business has been crazy"

"What do you do?" Tray asked to be polite. I wished I could change back but that wasn't how the spell worked, I had to achieve my goal to re-transform.

"I own a shoe company that specialises in special event footwear, weddings, dances, costumes, even vintage inspired boots".

"Amelia would love that, if she had feet instead of paws" Tray chuckled.

"Yeah, I was wondering why she wasn't changing back, is she embarrassed by our nudity?" The woman asked.

"I'm not sure if she knows how" Tray answered honestly. "I'm sorry she took a swipe at you, I guess she was jealous and though sniffing my butt was a come on" He chuckled at that. I rolled my eyes and let out a small whine.

"Sorry Amelia, and I'm happily married with two kids, I don't wanna steal your man". She said to me carefully. "Friends?" I held out a paw and she actually shook it.

"What's your name anyway?" Tray asked. "I haven't seen you around before".

"I'm from California but I have family in Shreveport. The name's Lalia Monroe".

"Tray Dawson, the little lady is Amelia Broadway."

"Well good to meet you, I'll be in town for a while maybe I can meet up with you both, when she's more herself."

"Yeah that would be fine" Lalia waved her goodbye's and walked off into the tree's. I glanced at Tray.

"You are so much trouble Broadway you know that?" I made a yip in response that was supposed to say _are you mad?_

"Come on" with that he switched back into his wolf form. He darted off to the woodland just behind the house and I followed... I had the most energetic session of love making I'd had in a long time, we lay together in the long grass panting, I inched closer and we fell asleep side by side.

The next morning I woke up leaves tangled in my hair, Tray's arm over my stomach. Bliss, and uck way too bright. I think I actually preferred the black and white vision.

"Hey wolf man" I said as I prodded Tray awake.

"Mmmn hey Hummingbird, last night was..."

"Did I really attack that woman?"

"Yeah, but hey you made a friend so it's all good". I kissed him gently then smiled.

"A good night then. Well, I'm gonna go in and get a shower, you wanna join?" I asked.

"Uh actually I should go. Need to get cleaned up myself and open the garage."

"Ok fuzzy butt, see you later" He kissed me deeply stoking my back.

"Bye" He walked off to his truck which was mostly obscured by the tree's, and retrieved some spare clothes from his truck.

I walked into the house by the back door, Sookie was drinking a glass of OJ leaning against the counter, she took one look at me and raised a solitary eyebrow. I was a mess, my hair was tangled and dirty, and I was still butt naked. I have to admit that I was jealous of my roommate some times, every single time Eric was over the next morning Sookie looked a million dollars, I don't know if it was a Vampire blood thing or if she was just happy. Her hair had gotten longer I noticed, lighter and her eyes were even more blue. If I hadn't already known that she was part fae I would have guessed.

"Not going to ask..." Sookie said smiling.

"You going in the shower?" I asked.

"It's all yours" She grinned shaking her head. "Tell you what, I'll make you some tea for when you're out of the shower, and I'll re-heat the slice of pie I saved you".

I grinned. "Sookie I don't say it enough but you are a saint" Sookie laughed as I tried to cover myself. I ran to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror, for some reason I had muddy paw prints on my face.

Ok so in hind sight the spell was a little bit of a bad idea, but at the time it had seemed like a good idea.

Tray had been sat on the bed, and we were going to attempt the astral projection spell that we had wanted to try a few months back. Unfortunately I messed the crystals up again. There was a huge mirror in my room and I sat in front of it, the idea was that the energy I was trying to gather would multiply because of the reflective properties of the mirror. I didn't count on glancing up at the mirror to see not only Tray sat on the bed staring wide eyed slack mouth at me. I had told him I had a surprise for him, but I was just as surprised as him.

I had brown curly fur and looked more like a poodle cross bred with a husky than I did a wolf. I whined from the bottom of my throat and Tray had stroked the top of my head and rubbed my belly. I liked that.

"You really are something baby, you know that?" I looked up proudly. "Wanna go running?" He asked, well even though I hadn't intended it, he was happy, and that had been my aim. I followed him to the kitchen as he left a not for Sookie and Eric, telling them we'd be out all night.

It was almost sunset. He shed his clothes and trotted out towards the tree's. I attempted to follow him.

What a night...

_**Thanks for reading and extra big thanks if you review x**_


End file.
